


flightless

by mana_izumi399



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, My First Fanfic, Wingfic, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mana_izumi399/pseuds/mana_izumi399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eren is the only person in squad Levi who cant fly but no one but armin and hanji knew. over a discussion at dinner it was decided that eren was going to learn to fly and Levi was going to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. levi gets to be a teacher?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic so please bear with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren cant fly, hanji gets involved,and...levi gets to be a teacher?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i kinda suck at writing....thats all i really have to say.

"You cant fly Eren?"

Hanji was currently questioning Eren on his flying capability. ' stupid Armin for bringing up the fact that i cant fly into the dinner conversation', he didn't exactly want to be the center of attention because it never ended well.

"He's tried flying before but he just cant seem to get a hang of it" Armin stated flatly.

"Who cares if i cant fly, i don't need to" Eren pouted. The group heard a little "tch' behind them. When Eren turned around he was met with a narrow silver gaze that seemed to be teasing him.

"so you cant fly, huh brat?"

"1 im not a brat, and 2 no i cant fly i never formally learned how to"Eeren snapped back with a glare.

"don't get cocky brat" he paused, deep in thought. "isn't flying a natural thing for us?" for an example Levi stretched out his sleek black wings flapping them a little." not something that can be taught?"

'easier said than done corporal you have those perfect back wings with a wing span of 15ft and all ive got are these stupid things' Eren slowly stretched out his wings. they were a soft brown with soft green feathers here and there. his mother always told him that his wings complemented his eyes, but he didn't care what went with his eyes. they were not like Levi's wings instead of sleek wings with a 15ft wing span his were on the fluffy side with like a 6-7ft wing span.

"well sorry i never seemed to catch on how to fly and my wings are kinda weak" 'they might almost have a 7ft wingspan if he stretched them enough but that doesn't mean that they were strong. big-ish not strong, common mistake.

"they wouldn't be weak if you could fly stupid." Levi deadpanned.

Erens wings drooped. when you hear the man you love and admire so much insult you it kinda hurts. Eren looked down not wanting to cause more teasing.

"if ya want some tips on flying i could give you some" Hanji said striking a triumphant pose hands on her hips her her tan, 10ft wing span, wings spread out as far as they could go.

"tch... how could you teach the damn brat how to fly when you can barely fly yourself... well shitty glasses?"

even though she was just insulted, her wings just flapped happily and she put on her signature goofy smile and said "OK if you don't think i can teach him why don't you teach him leeeevi?"

the way the e in Levis name rolled of he tongue was pretty scary. eren looked up at hanji, startled almost surprised that she would propose such an idea.

"why do i have to teach him how to fly?" Levi snapped back. he took a minute to regain his near expressionless face, when he did he clicked his tongue in annoyance. " it would take too long and i don't feel like dealing with the brat longer than i have to."

'great he hates me, im not that surprised to him im just a monster. what was i thinking, he would never like me' Eren began to pout.

"aww come on look at him now hes all sad." Hanji, in an attempt to make him smile pinched his cheeks and pulled them up in a wanna-be grin. "come on just teach him, pleeeaassee leeevvii."

Eren just sat there wide eyed shocked that Hanji was trying so hard to get Levi to teach him, even though when someone offered to teach him she just shooed them away with a wave of her hand. 'why Levi?' Hanji feeling his worry turned around; winked at Eren and turned back to Levi.

Eren felt his face heat up. ' oh yeah... Hanji found out that I liked Levi the other day' then it clicked... Hanji is trying to get him alone with Levi 'oh god' just the thought made Eren blush even more. Eren turned away not wanting Levi to see him blushing.

Levi let out an annoyed sigh. "fine if I teach him will you all shut up?"

Hanji jumped up from her spot nearly squealing "are you happy Eren you will finally be able to fly" hanji squealed and skipped out of the dining hall to god knows where.

Eren; having calmed down a little; lifted his head and met Levis gaze, it was surprisingly calm.

Alright we star training tomorrow at noon sharp don't be late" and with that Levi walked out of the dining hall leaving eren and the others dumfounded at the table.

'did that just happen?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runing away*


	2. flight training and... unexpected travel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi gets working on teaching his new student and.... field trip. *jazz hands*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as you can probably tell i kinda suck at writing.  
> have fun reading...i guess?

LEVI POV

a little past noon...

"you suck at this Jeager."

I had started with the basics but eren had managed to trip, stumble, face plant an just downright hurt himself every time he went more than a foot and a half off the ground.

'Maybe hes not good with heights... ive got just the thing to fix that.'

"so Een what would you do if someone pushed you off one of the walls?"

Een seemed shocked at the question."w-well id probably fall to my death or something because I cant fly...why?" Erens eyes went wide. "don't tell me your planning on doing that are you?"

"not exactly but we would have to get to one of the walls first, follow me."

EREN POV

'where are we going?'

Levi had told him to follow so... he followed (not like he had a choice in the matter) they were climbing the castle stairs for what seemed like hours when they finally reached the top.

Levi pulled something out of the bag he grabbed earlier."come here."

Levi turned around holding what looked like weird 3DMG straps.

"whats that corporal?"

" they're special 3DMG straps for when one person needs to carry another person who cant fly." levi stated.

'is it just me or was that an insult?'

"wait does that mean your going to carry me!?"

"yes shit for brains now come over here."

levi stared by hooking one end of the straps are on his belt then stepped forward and stared to hook them to his belt.

'oh my god hes so close.. oh no im blushing if he looks up hes gonna assume im thinking dirty stuff.'

"there done." Levi looked up, much to erens dismay. "oi, are you felling ok brat, you look a little pink."

"no im ok its just a little hot up here...."

"ok as long as your not sick, I don't want to catch any of your germs."

"y-yes sir."

LEVI POV

' I have a feeling something is going to happen on this little trip of ours'

"alright walk over here.'

Eren followed Levi to the edge of the roof. (again not like he had a say in the matter)

I check the straps one more time making sure they're hooked properly. I may not like the kid...that much... but I still don't want to drop him.

"you ready brat?"

" wait don't tell me your actually going to carry me because..."

I glared at him. 'if I was about to finish that sentence with im taller than you or bigger than you he will not live to see tomorrow. I'm almost starting to regret this. Almost.'

"yes im reeaally going to carry you dipshit, put your arms around my neck." I snapped back.

eren stood closer to me and hesitantly put his arms around my neck. He was blushing slightly. 'hmm, interesting' I spread my wings giving them in experimental flap. Placing my hands on erens hips, with 2 strong flaps of my wings we soared into the sky, quickly gaining altitude.

\+ time passing

After awhile I looked at eren noticing how he was clinging to me, legs hooked around mine, arms fully around my shoulders fingers griping the back of my jacket, with his face in my chest. His eyes were squeezed shut and I thing hes shaking.

In an attempt to calm him down I wrapped my arms around his waist feeling his soft wings that were strapped back (i didn't want them to interfere with my flying) I hugged him closer to me than he was before. I whispered in his ear trying to sound as nice as possible. (its rather hard actually)

"eren calm down im not going to drop you. Come on turn around."

hesitantly eren slowly loosened his grip so he could turn his neck to see below. Seeing how high we were up his eyes went wide then snapped back shut and clung to me again. 'usually im not one for physical contact but this doesn't feel weird... but this kid is seriously stating to worry me.'

"eren do you want to stop for the day?" 'its getting kinda late, how long have we been flying, usually im really fast maybe its the boy.'

eren just nodded. Looking around I saw a decent looking inn. I slowly dived and landed on a patch of grass. Eren slowly let go.

"thank-you" eren said in a barely audible whisper.

"don't mention it."

'when did I become this sappy and nice?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo.... yea feel free to judge me... im gonna go now. *runs away*
> 
>  
> 
> I HAVE LOTS OF CRAP TO DO SO IDK WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IM SORRY IM AIMING TOWARDS SEPTEMBER AFTER SCHOOL STARTS. ;-;


	3. Room 69?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> room 69. self explanatory  
> in kidding just read.

EREN POV

Levi launched off the roof.

'oh god I wasn't expecting that I almost screamed like a little girl'

this is amazing, the wind whipping my hair every where and ruffling my clothes. I could feel the air in between my feathers. Im kinda sad that I had to strap my wings down but Levi was all like: you better tie those things down I don't need them interfering with my flying, but it still felt amazing.

Looking up at Levi, I saw something in his eyes that ive never seen before, determination, freedom, enjoyment. I've never seen him like this. quite frankly ive never been this close to Levi so I could see him like ive never have before, that includes his wings. They-re not just black but they have accents of metallic blues and purples. His wings are absolutely gorgeous, no all of him is gorgeous. Just looking at him makes my heart pound.

'but if I keep staring he'll notice.' I turned my neck to look down. 'omg we're so up so high, not good, not good'

i started to panic I was never really good with heights. Feeling scared I wrapped my legs around his, coiling my arms further around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

'please don't drop me Levi please be a good flier and don't drop me'

time-passing

after awhile of clinging to Levi I could feel him wrapping his arms around me, taking a moment to run his fingers through my strapped down wings.

Pulling me close he whispered in my ear. "calm down eren im not going to drop you. Come on turn around.

I hesitantly turned my neck to look below us. My eyes widened, if anything we were higher up now than before. I returned to my original position of clinging to Levi.

"eren do you want to stop for today?"

I just nodded my head not able to say anything. After a few moments I felt us descend towards the ground. Wen we landed I shakily let go of Levi and took a step back.

"thank-you" I managed to whisper.

"don't mention it"

LEVI POV

walking into the inn I told eren to sit in what looked like the dining hall of this place, and I walked to the front desk. Reading the prices I checked my wallet,calculating the prices of all our necessities with the ones on the board. We could pay for 2 rooms for 1 night but judging erens actions earlier that wouldn't work. plus I would be tired and its a long trip back so we would have to stop and rest again. ' but that means that we would have to share a room. Shame on me for not bringing enough money'

I couldn't help the annoyed sigh that escaped my lips.

The woman at the counter looked up.

"is there anything wrong sir?"

"no not really. The rooms here have queens size beds I presume?"

"yes they do"

'well that solves that problem'... sorta

"ok ill take one of your cleanest room far away from here as possible."

the woman gave him a weird look but took the money levi handed her, walked into what looked like the back room, walked back out and handed him a key.

"room 69. all they way down that hall way." she pointed to a hallway to the right.

Taking the key I walked over to eren who wad messing with his 3DMG straps.

"oi, brat"

"huh, what?"

"come on I got us a room."

"one?"

"yes I only had enough money for our necessities and 2 nights here in one room."

"o-oh... but that means..."

I glared at him. 'this brat is really starting to piss me off.'

"yes we're going to share a room now get a fuckin move on before I make you sleep outside."

"a-ah ok."

EREN POV

we walked down the hall quietly. Levi stopped in front of a door. 'room 69 that's a weird number'

Levi pulled out a key, unlocking the door and walking in. following Levi into the room I saw that it had a queen bed with a nightstand on each side. One one side of the room was a door which I suspected led to the bathroom and on the other side of the room was a wardrobe and a full length mirror one thing stood out the most it was all clean and organized. I could picture Levi at the front desk nagging the lady fore THE cleanest room they had. He probably did just that.

Levi; satisfied with the state of the room; walked in taking of his boots and coat. Placing his coat on a hanger in the wardrobe, after inspecting it of course, he turned around glaring at me.

"are you just going to stand there like and idiot?"

"s-sorry."

walking into the room I could see how cozy it was. I would have to say that my favorite thing was the bed it looked a thousand times better than my old dusty bed in the dungeon.

Levi looked at me again. "im taking a shower then you're doing that same. Then we're going to go eat." With that he walked into the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i needed a room number and asked one of my friends and they said 69. so thats the story behind room 69.


End file.
